imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guild/SweetSins
SweetSinsGuildPic1.png Wonka1.jpg 18471404 1319842308111312 1272668533 n.png 22236389_1451356771626531_334606397_n.jpg 22217956_1451356758293199_1316015382_o.png 22217692_1451354874960054_428250490_o.png 22184732_1451356784959863_1776967007_n.jpg SweetSins(Siras) Guild Introduction: SweetSins is a farming and training guild with a few merchers among our ranks. We seek to become richer, stronger, and better in every way. If you stand with us, you will get stronger too, but if you are against us then you will pray for the sins to go away and the sweet to come back. SweetSins (Primary) Members: Guild Leader: * iWilly 1* Guild Officers: * Froginator * KaiserKhan * Tigz * DarkTimes * xXDuskXx Guild Members:2* * starnublol * AndrosyZ * zOn24 * TREV0R * MGI1Sword * KaiserZuto * Jaslyni * kronv2 * loLoShark * JonyRang * TheNoName * Zarios * Kahoot * DexBow * Destiny * DebRonG * pockchu * kickazz * FatCow * Lvl26 * XZB0MB * crescents * AyvanMeyz * sisterdark * learence * anaanayou * Edgel * RZynette * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 SweetSin (Secondary) Members: Guild Leader: * Tigz 1* Guild Officers: * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Guild Members:2* * CanTalk * jusmine143 (under suspicion of scamming) * FearBF1 * DeanDaryl * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 AS OF: October 06, 2017 Rules: * Do not pk in training maps unless you are attacked first. (take a screenshot of anybody that attacks you in training maps and send it to one of the guild officers or leader in Kakao Talk or Facebook Messenger) * Do not ks any mobs or bosses from anybody that got to it first * MS spots can only be taken if the player is gone and does not come back for 1 minute. * DO NOT SCAM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OR YOU WILL BE KICKED Do not pk or help any warring guilds when they are fighting against the guild(s) that they are in a war against (this includes beach)3* * Have fun and be nice~ Alliances: * Certified KOS List: * redfox21 * blueV * lShooty * Based * xBrothers (guild) * xKardel Games: * Tag: The leader of the game will start at the bottom of the fountain in village, and the players will start at the wedding cut-out. The leader will say "GO" and all players, and the leader will start running. The first person to trade the leader of the game will receive a prize. (No skills, speed pots, or equips that provide speed will be allowed) * Enchanting Festival: The leader of the game will hand out items (all +4) and 1-3 enchanting scrolls (depending on guild funds) to all players. The players will then use the items given to them to try to win the game. All players that succeed in making the item +5 will receive the item for free. * Hide and Seek: The leader of the game will hide somewhere in a map. The players will then go on a hunt to find the leader. The first player to find and trade the leader will receive a prize. * Question and Answer: The leader of the game will ask a question to all of the players and the first player to answer it correctly will receive a prize. * Show and Tell: The leader of the game will ask for an item, and the first player to show it to the leader will receive a prize. Farming Teams: * None yet ADDITIONAL INFORMATION 1* My kakao is MoistWilly(personal messages)/ ThisIsMyWill(spam chats). My Facebook is Lazy Days (I have a link to it in my profile). My Discord is WetWilly#7881. My Kik is williamyepp. 2* If any of my members are scammers or disobeying the rules, message me in kakao, facebook, discord, or kik and I will review any info you give me and decide how to punish if it is necessary. 3* Warring Guilds Lanos: Malefic, Resistance, Resistanc2, Ravage, Ravages///HateMe, Syndicate, Kryptonn --Solo Players: Mspenny, F3x, x7x, imerlin, iGosu, Patricolo, Tigerwar13, oXlouieXo, Newizy, Choabunter, lcsl, BacoPelo, Zeplin, xkunka, Rivalz, jzhero Siras: Politics, Breakdown///Everdie, EyePkU, Genocide, B, DeathBound, Brandish, Warfare --Solo Players: Aura, Kizzabel, Swoosh, Unli OUTDATED WAR STATUS^ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guild